


Making up

by hollydermovoi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has really done it this time. Can he win Greg back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In hindsight the fight had been ridiculous- Greg had been angry because Mycroft had thrown out some of his stuff. Mycroft, believing he was in the right, had imply gone all ice man and insisted he had only wished to _improve_ their house, _not_ upset his boyfriend.  
When Greg had gone pale, Mycroft hadn’t realized what he’d done wrong, and when Greg left, after stating quietly that he needed some air, he’d been smug because he’d won. It was when Greg didn’t return that he started analyzing their fight. It took Anthea to point out that it was Greg’s things, not his that he’d thrown out. It took John Watson shouting at him about a week later to realize what he had said and what it had meant to Greg.  
He tried calling Greg, but there was no answer. All CCTV could tell him was that his DI was skinnier and looked like he hadn’t had a good nights sleep in days. The security team following Greg were on his side, so they only informed him that Greg was camping out at John’s and that he was still going to work everyday.  
So Mycroft Holmes started to plan


	2. Chapter 2

The fight with Mycroft had been- well for lack of a less humiliating word, it had been heart breaking. He’d been unaware that the ever gentlemanly elder Holmes had thought he’d needed improvement. He’d been trying so hard to change himself his whole life- he’d thought a Holmes of all people would appreciate that he was only himself near him. _I guess I thought wrong,_ he thought to himself sadly. He finished the beer in front of him and pushed away from the pub’s counter. As he left the pub, he failed to notice the CCTV cameras swiveling to follow his path through the darkened streets of London. When he reached Bakers Street he noticed a package on the stoop.  
He bent down to pick it up and was surprised to find it addressed to him, though the writing was unfamiliar. Taking out his penknife, he cut through the tape and opened the box, revealing a box of chocolates and a teddy bear that was decked out in punk clothing. Unable to suppress his grin, he searched through the box until he located a note.  
 _Sweets for the chocolate eyed man. But let us not forget the mans punk roots. I hope both of these presents show a bit of my affection._  
It was signed simply with  
 _Your secret admirer._  
Smiling to himself, he settled the package on his hip before unlocking the door to 221B and entering the flat.  
And behind the CCTV cameras in his office, located in a non disclosed location, Mycroft Holmes smiled to himself, relishing the look of pure joy on his lovers face before mentally checking off part one of Wooing Back Gregory.  
 _1\. Catch his interest. **Complete**_


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Greg left 221B and found a rose on the stoop. It had a card, which only had his name on it.  
Throughout the day, he kept finding roses. They were everywhere- in his squad car, on his desk, in the break room. They all had cards with his name on them and nothing else.  
When he got home, he had exactly 31 roses.  
32, if you counted the one sitting on the box on his doorstep. Feeling himself grin, he reached down and picked up the package and rose. When he opened a box, he found his favorite fried bread, covered in cinnamon and sugar, which you could only get in a tiny shop in the middle of nowhere, which he hadn’t been to in years, and a note.

_I hope you find the roses and the bread to your liking. I know I have found you to mine.  
Your Secret Admirer._

Grinning, Greg entered the flat, and again, behind a CCTV monitor, Mycroft Holmes checked off another number on his list.  
 _2\. Maintain his interest. **Complete**_


	4. Chapter 4

Greg was a much happier person these days. His secret admirer, whoever it was seemed to know him pretty well. He’d been given everything from rugby tickets to quartz crystals, and seriously how did his admirer know about his crystal collection? It’d be scary if it wasn’t so sweet.

But despite all of that, he _missed_ something.

Well.

Some _one_.

He never thought that he could miss someone as much as he missed Mycroft Holmes, who he hadn’t seen at all since their separation nearly three months ago. And as much as he appreciated the mystery of this whole secret admirer bloke (had to be a bloke, seeing as someone who knew about his crystals had to know about his preference for blokes, right?) he wanted Mycroft back.

Yet, at the same time he didn’t, which he explained to John as they walked home from the pub. Both of them were rather sloshed and completely missed how often CCTV cameras turned in their direction.

And behind his monitor, Mycroft Holmes scowled at his list.

_3\. Get him to admit to missing me. Complete*. Sort of._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *should be crossed out...


End file.
